


Serpentes

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TW- Suicide attempt (He's immortal so its fine), death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: These are all Deceit friendly one-shots that I have created on my Tumblr, not all of them are trigger free so please take care.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of all mornings to wake up, Logan most certainly didn’t expect to wake up gasping and covered in blood.

The smell was the first thing that hit him, that sharp coppery tang that felt ingrained into his mind, the next was the stickiness, his clothes were covered in it, it seeped through his fingers and drenched the fabric of his jacket. Some parts of it more than others had dried in odd patches on his skin turning a dark brown, those patches then flaked off as soon as he sat up. It was no use for him to wipe his hands on his jeans as even they had a fair amount of splattering on them as well.

Even so, he clenched his hands tight feeling the blood seeping through his fingers as his knuckles turned white. “Fuck!” He roared out, slamming his fist into the ground disturbing the wildlife that had peacefully been grazing about, and crunching the fallen leaves that were all around him. He’d chosen to do it at a nice secluded area, a place that was familiar and he had been at before. A place that he could have imagined dying before.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He cursed, ripping the tie from his neck in one swift movement, the pale blue fabric tore like paper from around his neck, and without even thinking he tossed it into the stream that was babbling not too far away from him. His breathing, as useless as the action was, was labored as he attempted to regain his cool. Raking his hand over his eyes, he exhaled deeply repeating the familiar breathing pattern from another life.

It was only upon opening his eyes did he see the tie he had so carelessly tossed into the stream, being carried away by the current.

“Shit!” Logan cursed once again his voice breaking, almost expecting a warm voice to pipe up behind him reminding him not to cuss so much. But there was only the sound of him lunging into and splashing through the water, before snagging the soaked remains of the tie before he clutched it close to his chest where his unbeating heart laid within. Now with a hole through it.  “I’m sorry..I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.” Logan’s eyes welled with tears before he clutched the fabric tighter using one of the ripped ends to wipe away his tears before he glanced down at himself. He was soaked now too, but he’d stopped feeling the cold a long time ago, so it didn’t bother him all that much. “I’m sorry.” He whispered one last time, kissing the wet remains of the tie before he gingerly folded it back up, placing it neatly inside of his pocket.

The rest of his time was spent bathing in the river, watching the water run red as he scrubbed his chest that didn’t have a single scratch on it anymore. His clothes would stain, but that would be alright as well. He had plenty back where he came from, it wasn’t like  **he** would be too upset at the clothes anyway. Just what Logan had done while he was in them.

It took a good hour to make his way back to the safe house.

Shutting the door as quietly as he possibly could, Logan flinched sharply as the light that had shrouded him in darkness flicked on illuminating him in its judging rays.  

“You need to stop doing this Lo.” Blinking his eyes a few times Logan glared sharply at the scaled face of the cursed human before him, his red eyes burned into the other’s heterochromic ones with a vengeance. Even though the other remained as calm as ever.

“Get out of my head Dolos!” He snapped without even thinking, and the human in question looked back at him with a single raised eyebrow looking as unimpressed as ever for a second, before he stepped forward. For a human, he had absolutely no fear when it came to Logan, a foolish oversight on his part, but one that he could commend regardless.

Nevertheless, Logan felt himself go completely still as soon as he felt the other’s warm touch lingering on the center of his chest, Dolos was close, close enough that he could smell the alluring scent of his shampoo that wafted in his nose and enticed him to bring them both even closer.

“I don’t have to read your mind to know Logan, I can see it all over your face. How did you do it this time? A gun? A knife? Or was it hunters?” The moment that Logan’s lips twitched downward Dolos knew that he had gotten it, he didn’t even need to see the lies that Logan would try to spin in order to make it not sound so bad. He knew how bad it was, he had seen how bad it was. He always saw it, no matter where Logan ran off to hide for the night and no matter how he tried to block Dolos’ vision.

He saw each and every death, with a heartbreaking accuracy. His voice was already and his throat was already raw from screaming, they both knew that he didn’t need to shout in order to get his point across. He was tired, they were both tired. After they went to sleep, this would just be another thing that was swept under the rug and forgotten about.

At least until next time.

“I’m sorry,” Logan whispered his undead heart broke at the expression on the other’s face, and feeling Dolos’ hand moving its way up his chest as he hung his head, the warmth of the hand seeped into his freezing cold cheek as his blood red gaze was lifted back up to meet the other’s bi-colored one.

Brown and gold.  

Beautiful colors in their own right, but in Dolos’ skull, they were like jewels. The human’s lips twitched into a sad smile as he continued to hold the immortal’s face, a knowing smile and a soul-crushing one at that. “No, you aren’t. If you were, then you wouldn’t be the vampire I had married.”

Their lips met in a gentle tandem, a gentle kiss before Logan’s arms found their way around Dolos’ hips dragging him even closer than before. As Dolos’ hands found their way into Logan’s hair, giving it a firm tug the moment that Logan moved to pull away. Their lips smashed together again, Logan’s fangs sinking into the human’s bottom lip and giving it a good tug. With little hesitation, the scaly faced human tilted his head to the side, exposing the pale gentle sloping of his neck. A fire burned in Logan’s stomach, and his vision turned red.

“It’s alright,” Dolos whispered, his beautiful eyes slipping shut. “You need it more than I do, so take as much as you need my bloodstone.” Dolos’ fingers clenched the damp fabric of Logan’s jacket, stopping himself from flinching or wincing as the fangs slipped into his neck. His body went limp, and his knees no longer supported him. However, Logan’s arms firmly held him up, preventing him from lurching backward and completely passing out.

Logan drank and drank.

He was so  **hungry**.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of feet running along the forest floor lush with brown fallen leaves was muted, with the only sound being that of the leaves when they broke under the presence of the feet stepping on them. Even so, the pace at which they went was supernatural, rushing through the ferns and forestry without a single sound. Logan was as silent as could be when running, only slightly hindered by the fact that he was holding his human in his arms. 

He was silent, the shouting voices of humans behind him, however, were not. 

“Find the monster! Don’t stop until you bring me back his ashes!” A voice roared behind them, and Dolos clung even tighter to Logan’s shoulders as the vampire glanced behind him. He had to give it to Logan, the vampire didn’t show a single trace of fear in his eyes, those ruby red orbs were as focused and determined as they always were. Even with the lights shining behind them and the men holding guns getting closer and closer. 

Logan hadn’t meant for this to happen, his hunting ground was usually as safe as could be, and his diet of animal blood coupled with Dolos, usually kept him satiated for a long while. By his calculations this really shouldn’t have happened at all, he’d ever detail of the landscape around him planned out perfectly. 

So how had he screwed up so badly? How had they found them? 

Logan didn’t need to ask the question or even wonder for that long, as a howl sounded off from behind him, _ Traitor!  _ The dark thought twisted in his head, as the werewolf howled behind them again, its paws pushing into the soggy ground crunching the freshly fallen leaves as it did. It was on his trail and his alone, then again he couldn’t fault the creature. The tactic that the hunters used were ruthless by every definition of the word, the creature hunting them only had a few options, and none of them as good as the one it currently had.

The fists curled up in Logan’s coat tightened that much more, and glancing down Logan felt something dark twisting in his chest at the barely concealed terror glimmering in his love’s eyes. “We’ll be alright Dolos, we’ve escaped them before and we can most certainly do it again. You’ll be alright, I promise.” He gentle swore to the cursed human, his feet skidded to a halt as he ducked behind a tree, he’d gotten a good distance on the werewolf and the hunters so they had a few seconds to spare. 

“They’ve  _ always  _ chased us with a beast before Lo,  _ aren’t  _ you sure?” Dolos fearfully asked, peeking over Logan’s shoulder he saw the tiniest glimpses of light peeking through the trees, like the first hints of sunlight peeking through a bedroom curtain. Even he, just a mere human could still hear their distant shouts, and the snarling growls of the beast that wasn’t too far behind them. 

Logan said nothing for a moment, glancing back as well. His ears picked up on the sound of tires rolling over the earth, and bullets jingling in the pockets of the men hunting them. His lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes narrowing dangerously. 

“Lo?” Dolos asked again after Logan failed to answer him, his fingers dug into the fabric of Logan’s shirt fear ringing in his voice as the vampire’s gaze remained locked onto the distance behind them. 

Within a second Logan’s blood red eyes snapped back down to the human, his expression softening somewhat. They’d never had to run like this before, usually, he’d been able to sense them well before they got close, but this time...this time his human had slowed him down and the hunters knew that and he’d kill every last one of them for even daring to use Dolos against him.

“Hang onto me my darling snake.” He simply said, and without any other warning, Logan focused his powers, powers that he hadn’t used in centuries, at least since...then. And a heavy fog blanketed the ground, obscuring the path and the sight of those who were hunting them. With Dolos’ grip tightening, Logan bunched up the muscles in his legs before jumping. He soared through the air, his coat flapping in the cold October wind as Dolos shivered clinging to him as the ground got farther and farther away from them. 

“You  _ can’t  _ fly?! Why didn’t you tell me?!” The cursed human hissed back at Logan, and the vampire had to suppress a smirk as he continued to fly through the air, gripping the other tightly in his arms as they started to sink back down. Now miles away from the forest where they were being hounded down, the fog would cover their scent and flying made it entirely impossible for the beast to track them down. 

“I have to keep some secrets Dol, what do you take me for? A seer?” The human in question gave a little huff, a slight pout forming on his face as they landed once again. The feeling of having both of his feet on the ground had never felt so amazing to him, but even so, there was no time to bask in the awe of being on solid ground again. As Logan clutched his arm, darting through the trees again until they reached their next destination. 

A town, a small one at that, but one where yet another one of Logan’s safe houses were stored. He’d long since lost count of just how many the vampire had at this point. Especially given how much they traveled together.

“Stay here Dolos, don’t go to the door and don’t go outside until I return. You know the drill.” Logan sternly said to him, the inside was cozy enough for any number of humans, and yet Dolos couldn’t look more out of place as he looked up at him. 

Logan felt himself go weak at the knees as soon as Dolos chewed on his bottom lip, for he knew what was coming next. “You’ll be back, right? Please don’t die this time… Promise me, promise me that you won’t die this time and that you’ll come back to me.” He begged, and Logan’s unbeating heart broke, for he couldn’t make that promise. 

Both he and Dolos knew that. 

Instead, he seized the human’s waist, slamming their lips together fiercely as he Dolos instinctively clutched the lapels of his jacket. Their kiss burned with the passion of a thousand suns, even if it only lasted for a few seconds. It was a goodbye kiss, just as it always was. 

“Logan!” Dolos barked out, those heterochromic eyes staring back at him as they welled up with tears. 

But Logan was already gone, and all of the doors leading out were locked in his absence. Leaving Dolos to feel the lingering touch that his kiss had left behind. 

That night, the screams of hunters filled the air, and blood splattered the autumn forest floor, the gurgling sound of men choking on their own blood was like music to Logan’s ears. No matter how their holy bullets stung and no matter how many times they shot at him, a deadly fanged smile was the last thing they saw before they perished. He slaughtered them, like the pigs and filth that they were. Up until two remained, the last human and beast.

“Tell me blood sack,” He sneered, grinding the heel of his boot into the man’s broken ribcage, blood dribbled down the hunter’s chin as he choked on a scream that his abused lungs wouldn’t let him get out. “Does this hurt?” He asked in such an innocent way that it was impossible for it to be anything but malicious, a gagging scream answered his question until he ground his foot even more into his chest. “Does. It. Hurt?” He snarled out, his gleaming bloodstained fangs bared dangerously. 

“YES!” The man howled out, tears streaming down his face as he writhed and twitched under the constant agonizing pressure being increased. 

A dark smile lit up Logan’s face, it was unlike anything that he had ever allowed Dolos to see, a side of him that he couldn’t bear to let his human see. After all, Dolos put up with a lot from him, but this..this might be what finally drove him away if Logan actually told him the truth of the matter. “Good,” He hissed out a chuckle that rang through the trees, “This pain right here,” He stepped down and another wail of pain was heard, “Will just be a drop in the bucket if you ever.. **EVER** come near my mate again. Do I make myself clear on the matter?” 

Logan’s claws dug down through the mortal’s flimsy flesh, peeling back the layers as the hunter screamed and begged for it to end. A rush of ecstasy filled Logan’s bloodstream at the sound, however, the moment he heard the exact answer he was looking for he pulled away. Watching the man curl up into himself sobbing pathetically as he shook like a leaf, “Then get going.” He sneered, his upper lip curling as he gave the pathetic man a harsh kick, earning another yowl of pain from him before Logan turned his gaze onto the beast. 

Blood dripped from Logan’s every step as he smoothly stalked his way over to the cowering beast, it was wearing a muzzle, from the hunters no doubt and almost every inch of it was covered in some kind of scar. With even its ears flopping all around with how many sections had a chunk cut out of it, the beast had been in its fair share of fights, either that or it was really awful at getting away. 

“Easy does it mutt, easy…” Logan muttered, raising his hands cautiously before he ripped away the leather straps holding the muzzle onto the creature’s snout, a soft whine left the creature as it ducked its head down. It was in no shape to fight someone like Logan, and they both knew it. Especially as the fur along with the creature's body, started to shrink to a much smaller size before the fur began to fade returning to its original smooth pale skin. 

A pair of deep-set exhausted purple eyes peered back at him, and Logan found himself choking on his own saliva at the thin shaking form that was curled up before him.

“Virgil?!” He breathed out, hardly daring to believe the sight in front of him.

A tired yet stubborn smirk answered him, a set of fangs not unlike his own gleaming back at him, although one of the canine teeth was chipped, an accident that Logan could recall to this day. “I told you…” The pale boy rasped out, his voice as hoarse as could be, “I promised that I would find you again.”


End file.
